The Earth's Melody
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: Another moment of peace befalls Ninjago, but a certain black-dressed ninja is feeling down. However, a small lunch break after some grocery shopping proves to provide a possible fix. Amaya, another Elemental Master, reveals that she's had just as hard a life as some of the others. As she's taken into their crazy and occasionally dangerous family, she brings a new harmony along with
1. A Fine Tune

The sun rose again over the horizon, beginning a new day. Cole, having been unable to sleep well the night before, had taken to watching the sun rise. Sighing, he watched the clouds pass lazily overhead. He'd been feeling... off, lately. The others as well, though not as badly as him. After all they'd been trough and getting used to battling enemies every few days or weeks, and only having a year of peace at most if they were lucky, they grew restless during the newfound peace as it barely begun after their last... adventures. Ninjago was fully rebuilt, so at least that was good. They did their jobs, and they should be happy about that. But he just felt down for some reason. Maybe because it meant that Wu would get on their case soon about getting lazy again, which meant that they would all have to do training no matter what in order to keep him happy.

Not only that, but something felt... off within himself. It wasn't like when Yang's curse turned him to a ghost and back again. No, he was pretty sure his scar would be acting up, even though it has become almost completely unnoticeable under all his hair and only appeared fully when he used his powers. It didn't feel like all those times his powers either left him or were stolen from him. It felt more like when Zane had supposedly "died" and he tried to hide out in a lumberjack tree farm. But even then that feeling was described as missing his friends, the family he had chosen for himself. But this time, no one was missing, no one's life was threatened, everyone was safe. And it didn't seem as if the others felt the same.

So why was he feeling like this? It made him feel just barely hollow, and lousy. He never liked either of those feelings. And there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that if he didn't find a fix, it would grow to where he couldn't push it aside any more.

"Cole. What troubles you, my boy?" Cole didn't react to Sensei Wu's sudden appearance, having gotten used to that quite a while ago. "Nothing, Sensei... Nothing that I know of," he responded, not looking away from the pinkish-yellow sky that began to turn blue. "Guess the fact that there's a chance that we have everlasting peace now is... kinda a let down. The world doesn't need us. Maybe that's what's got me like this."

Wu couldn't help but chuckle lightly, patting the Black Ninja's shoulder out of comfort. "The world will always need hero's, my boy. While there may not be any grand threat, there will always be a place where the light will need to balance with the darkness," the old master said, turning to walk back into the temple they called home. "Come now. Best to wake your brothers now than have breakfast later. If I am not mistaken, it is Jay's turn to make it."

Cole gave a small grin, knowing his sensei was right. But as he gave one last look at the waking sky, the feeling of something missing still settled somewhere in his heart and mind. He would ignore it for the time, however, since there would bound to be some excitement. The gang was going to do some shopping in Ninjago City today to restock on food and other supplies, and would be stopping by Chen's Noodle House for lunch and to say hi to Skylor.

With thoughts of a good meal from the best restaurant in Ninjago, plans to tease Kai, Skylor, Jay, and Nya, and hope for a distraction in his mind, Cole set aside the unsettling feeling and went to wake up his brothers.

* * *

"Think we've got everything?" Jay asked as they all walked with bags filled with an assortment of supplies, which mostly included food. "I don't think there was anything left in the store after we left," Nya chuckled as she checked the list one more time. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I say we get lunch a little early," Kai said, eager to see his girlfriend. They make a point to meet up often enough, but he couldn't help but feel like it was never enough when they were often so far apart. He didn't have to wait long, with them all soon walking down the familiar street.

"Hey, was that shop always there?" Lloyd asked, gesturing across the street that had a bright purple neon sign in the shape of bar lines with an assortment of notes, the words _Clay's Music Emporium _written in a bright cursive neon green. "Yes. However, we are pretty much always focused on Chen's when we are on this street, so it makes sense that we don't look often," Zane said, looking back in his memory drive. "Why'd you ask?" Cole said, curious. "Because the girl in the front is making some killer tunes with her guitar."

Even more curious now, the gang turned their gaze to a girl standing outside the door, holding a pearl white electric guitar that was plugged into the amp, with a sign having the message "We've got it all that's musical" written in white chalk and other notes next to her. And Lloyd was right, she was playing magnificently along with a good rift.

_Come as you are_

_come as you were_

_to Clay's wonderful music store_

_Take your time, hurry up_

_the choice is yours,_

_but don't miss our sales_

Cole couldn't help but grin as he noticed she was using Nirvana's _Come As You Are _as a reference. As a man who grew up with a performing arts-loving father, he could tell that she had a good set of pipes on her and some major musical experience from the way she handled the guitar. But soon, she was turning off the amp and loading it back inside, her on-the-spot jingle session seeming to be over as a man with a neon green Mohawk called her inside.

"Hey, you guys go ahead without me. I'm actually kinda curious about that store now," Cole said, handing his bags to Kai and Jay, who smirked at each other in a knowing way. "Alright. But if you're not here in ten, we're coming to fish you out," Jay said, elbowing his black-clad brother. Cole just rolled his eyes and smiled as he shoved his hands in his black hoodie and waited to cross the street.

Inside Clay's, it was almost as if he was stepping back into time a little bit. He was immediately greeted by racks and shelves of old CD's, cassettes and 8 tracks, and records met him, the scent of the records being freshly cleaned filling the air. Farther in the shop, the back wall and the back corner of the right wall were filled with electric guitars and bases of all types, some looking vintage and old and classic, others seeming new and fresh out of making. And along with shelves of books and gear and some recording equipment, he could see drum sets and amps and sections for wind and brass instruments, and pianos and keyboards in another. In another corner, mics, disco balls, and LED light equipment stood on display, shining in the darker corner. And to top it off, any parts of the walls that weren't covered in merchandise were adorned with signed posters of famous artists, signed records, signed guitars and band merch, and pictures of whom Cole assumed to be Clay- with variously different hairstyles and a _lot _of piercing's - were out on display. Some had price tags, others were labeled _Do NOT Touch_.

"Hey, welcome to Clay's Music Emporium," a female voice said from the far back. It was only then Cole noticed that a bell had rung when the door opened, and that _Papercut_ by Linkin Park was playing on overhead speakers. "We're having a sale on our '60s, '70 and '80s vynil records, with a rockin' deal of buy one get one half off, so hopefully you know your bands. And we've also got a good assortment of amps that we're going thirty percent off on a few so if you'll give me a second, I'll be right with you if you're interested."

Cole followed the voice to the same girl from outside, who was hanging up the guitar, the amp and the cord by her feet. With her focus on the guitar, he took in her features. Her hair, which flowed barely to the halfway point of her shoulder blades in slightly messy layered waves, was the darkest shade of brown he had ever seen, almost but not quite black. She had dyed it in the front, her hair parted to her right and the shorter strands falling into her eyes having a violet bolt with noticeable silver in it and a hint of cobalt blue, bringing out her dark brown eyes in a way. Her skin was pale, but not much paler than Cole's barely tanned skin. And she wore a purple unzipped hoodie with the left upper sleeve having a blue patch all the way around, and a silver one on the right over a black Breaking Benjamin t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, a dark pair of deconstructed jeans that seemed to be an almost scratched at style, and a classic black and white pair of converse.

Quickly walking over to a rack of records to make it seem as if he hadn't just been staring at her, Cole started aimlessly fingering them with one hand as he heard the girl move around a bit before walking up to him.

"Need any help?" she offered, a small grin on her face as she tilted her head and upper body, trying to match up to Cole's gaze. Cole noticed she had clipped her hair up loosely, almost making it look like she had a ponytail, before speaking with a grin himself as they both straightened up. "Just looking around. Heard you singing outside and wanted to know who the girl who had the ingenious idea to use her amazing voice to borrow Nirvana as a jingle was and what place she worked at that inspired such genius," he said, grinning as the girl gave a small, shy laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I wouldn't call myself _good_, but thanks anyways. It's always nice to meet someone who knows and appreciates a long-lasting old-timing band. I'm Amaya," she said, offering a hand. "Cole," the Master of Earth introduced, shaking it.

"Amaya! Do you know where we put that batch of new record players?" the man with the Mohawk said, poking his head out of what was probably the office. "Yeah, Clay, in the back by the rest of the cellos. And I already opened one for display, so put in... hey, if you know music as well as I think you do, what do you think would be a good record to put on for advertising merch?" she asked Cole, giving him a look that showed she was judging his every decision. "Uuhh... Queen? It's a band pretty much everyone knows," he offered with a shrug. Amaya seemed to ponder his choice before grinning slyly. "Put Queen's _A Night at the Opera _on for display for now. Can't go wrong with a classic." "Right on, my girl. This is why I love ya." "Just keep giving me my paycheck and I'll keep reminding ya," she joked as he disappeared.

"You're the kind of girl who lives and breathes music, aren't you?" Cole said, half joking, half curious. "Eh, it's just a hobby compared to what my other passion is," she shrugged. "And what's that?" "Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked, turning around and gesturing for him to follow. He did so, and was led to a display area with different record players.

"Tell you what: You buy six records within the sale requirements, and I'll give you half off on any record of choosing, other half on me," she said. "Why?" Cole asked, an eyebrow raised. "Let's just say... I'm a big ninja fanatic," she said, her voice lowered a bit as she gave a sly smile. A little surprised that she said that- being famous still sometimes set him off -Cole could feel that she was hiding something more than she was letting on, but decided not to push it. Besides, he wouldn't mind having a few records to play when he was bored to get his mind off of things every now and then, and he also didn't want to take the chance of whether Kai and Jay were joking about those ten minutes or not.

After choosing a player and six records, Amaya walked Cole to the door.

"Okay, I was kidding on the records," she said, trying hard not to laugh. "Well, I get bored at home, and it would be nice to have something to drown out my brothers whenever I feel like being alone," he shrugged, grinning as he held the records in a bag in one hand, and the player in a bag in the other without it eve feeling heavy. "Oh, you have siblings? Or are you referring to the other ninja?" she asked, seeming curious. "Kinda. We all might as well be. Thanks again for the good deal." "Anything for a good sales promotion and for someone who actually thinks my 'shrieking' is good," she said, waving goodbye as they went separate ways.

Grinning to himself, Cole kind of enjoyed his time in the shop. While his calling may not have been staring in a quartet or doing anything else with dancing or singing like his father, he _had _found some interest in old and new rock bands, soft rock being his main go-to, but still. The others didn't mind them, but he knew they weren't really into it like he was, and he was fine with it.

_But it sure felt nice to talk too someone about this kind of stuff for once_, he thought as he entered the restaurant. He was soon waved down to a table where his brothers and Nya sat, their bags taking up the booth behind them.

"Whacchya got there, Cole?" Nya asked as he carefully placed the bags with the rest of his stuff. "Just a record player and some albums. And I hope you guys ordered for me," he said, sliding into the booth. "Don't worry, Sky's practically got our favorites memorized by heart," Kai said. "Buuut, how'd things go with that girl?" "What do you mean?" "C'mon, man, she was totally hot and you were totally checking her out," Lloyd said, earning some snickering from around the table. "I was not!" Cole defended, perhaps too loudly.

"Cole was not what?" Skylor asked, appearing suddenly with everyone's food. "Hey, babe. We're talking about how he was checking out the girl across the street and he's totally denying it," Kai said, ignoring Cole's glare as he kissed his girlfriend quickly before digging in. "Oh, you mean Amaya? She's cool, right? She's not much younger than the rest of us and she's _really _nice. She comes in every now and then for a meal so I can probably-""I'm not interested in her, thank you," Cole deadpanned, shoving food into his mouth in annoyance. "Are you sure? A girl like her isn't single forever. In fact, a guy the other day saw me talking to her and-"

Before Cole could stop the Mater of Amber himself, screams erupted from the streets and a group of men in ski masks suddenly ran down the streets and to a van, three of them holding women at gunpoint. And without a word said, the ninja ran into action. Kai quickly looked at Skylor to see if she was joining, but she just shook her head.

"Go! I've got a restaurant to handle so it's not like I'll be helpful." "You're always helpful," he said, planting a quick kiss goodbye on her head before running to join his brothers.

There were at least six of them, and who knows how many more in the van. The ninja brothers had already transformed and were prepared to fight. Each of them were silently devising all the possible plans, knowing that no matter who jumped into the fray first, the others would naturally follow.

However, neither got the chance, because suddenly, a dark violet tornado streaked with silver and blue knocked two men over, and before the men with the women could do anything, two fast-flying objects knocked their weapons out of their hands, stunning them long enough to free the women. The tornado stopped, revealing a figure cladded in purple ninja clothing with silver armor and a dark blue sash tied around their waist, arms out behind them, catching what revealed to be two purple fans with a black symbol on them. quickly closing them and tucking them into their sash, which also had a utility belt on it, the ninja went into a fighting pose, beckoning for all six men to attack them.

"Who _is _that?" Zane asked, astonished. "I... I don't know," Kai said, curious. The figure was not familiar, however they did seem to appear to be female, their body appearing to be lean and curved like one. "You should keep the people safe. I can deal with these men," she said towards them, not keeping her eyes off the enemy. They didn't move however, they just watched as she battled the men.

She was swift, precise, accurate, nimble, everything a ninja should be. She made quick work of most of the men. She moved expertly, as if she had done this time and time again. However, when two more men with guns came out of the van, she stopped and quickly pulled something off her belt.

It was a long, silver flute, but it had... Spinjutzu and elemental energy coming off of it. Or rather, it did once the mystery ninja began playing. She played a sharp, yet slow melody that seemed to cut through the air like a sword towards the men, who soon began shooting once they realized the sound itself had manifested into a weapon. It was useless, however, when the ninja began spinning again, her power deflecting each one. The men watched, entranced by this woman's strange abilities. She was like them, no doubt, but something was off.

Just as it seemed that the fight was over, one of the men suddenly came up behind her, a large metal pipe in hand. Swinging down hard, the ninja was barely able to react, letting out a cry of pain as it hit her upper right arm, rolling out of the way. He got another blow to her stomach, before suddenly she summoned more strength to do a final spin blow, knocking the man out.

Looking around and then spotting the ninja, the stranger seemed frightened. She quickly dug into her black boots and threw small daggers at the men, keeping them pinned down until authorities arrived. With that, she quickly ran into an alley, with the ninja close on her tail.

They didn't have to chase far, since the pain she was in was more intense than she had thought at first. After a near loss on her trail, they found her leaning against a wall on her unharmed side, one hand gripping her likely bruising arm, the other slightly gripping her stomach, her breathing becoming a bit heavy. Her cowl had slipped, making her dark purplish-brown eyes more visible, the right one becoming slightly covered by a large dark brown bang that was dyed with violet, silver, and blues.

"Amaya?" Cole asked without thinking. The stranger chuckled, taking one of her gloved hands and removing the cowl to show the exact young lady he was referring to, grinning slightly and with her hair still in a clip. "Was wondering how long you were gonna take to realize that," the mainly purple-cladded ninja said, grinning painfully before wincing. "I suppose you and your _brothers_, I presume, would like an explanation? Well then, follow me."

She led them silently towards an apartment complex, the ninja often asking if she needed any assistance, to which she continued to decline. Punching in a passcode to her home quickly, she led them up at least a little over a dozen floors before leading them to a door, which opened up to a large living room and a small open kitchen. Amaya continued to walk towards the kitchen, gesturing to the couches.

"Please, make yourself at home. I just need to patch myself up a bit and take some Advil." "Are you-"I'll be fine. You defend this city for almost a year against some criminals while you guys deal with the bigger stuff, you tend to gain some resistance," she said, half joking, half wincing as she pulled a first aid bag out from under her sink. She rummaged through it a bit before pulling out some medicinal cream for her slowly forming bruises and a small tube of Advil pills. She was about to open it and take one when Cole stopped her.

"At least wait until someone checks your injuries," he said, putting a hand over hers. "No one knows my own body more than me, right? And it says that all I have is two bruises and... a little nausea," she said, grimacing a bit before moving her hand away to open the kit. Before she could grab anything from it, though, Zane gently grabs her arm, causing her to pull back slightly in annoyance.

"Please, at least allow me to scan in order to make sure your self analysis is correct," he said, offering a kind smile. Amaya's gaze flickered from her arm, to Zane, back to her arm, then to Cole. Once she realized that she wasn't going to get out of it, she let her arm go slack, trying to endure the pain a little longer. She couldn't help but gasp as Zane's scanner covered her stomach, then her arm.

"She is correct. There appears to be no signs of fractures, nor any signs of internal injuries. Although, I would suggest having someone assist in addressing your bruises," he said, giving another kind smile before joining the others. Before she could object, Cole took her arm once again and grabbed a tube of cream needed for the treatment and gave her a stern look saying that he wasn't taking no for an answer. Sighing in annoyed submission, she let him take care of her arm, though he did notice a rude gesture she made with her fingers as he opened the tube.

"So I guess small talk about favorite childhood bands and or singers is off the table?" he commented, not bothering to whisper as the group began making attempts to understand Amaya's new position in their eyes, no longer just a musician. "Damn right about that. You guys are already pushing it by being here, so you think you could at least give me some pride and let me handle myself in my own damn home?" she asked, wincing as the cream connected with her darkening bruised skin. "Mmm, if I remember correctly- and I do because I wasn't the one being shot at or beaten with a pipe -it was _you_ who invited us here for answers in the first place," Cole said, a smug smirk on his lips. "For me, I couldn't say no to Coldplay even if I didn't have a clue what they were saying," he said, finishing up with her arm by wrapping bandages around it for protection.

As she prepared to treat her stomach wound and have a pill for the pain, Cole returned to his casual clothing before joining his brothers and Nya. Still fuming a bit, she finished with wrapping bandages and changing with a quick spin, too, deciding to just throw her jacket on the lounge chair separate from the others, where she sat.

"Alright, I guess I better introduce myself for those who don't know me. My name's Amaya, and I am the Master of Music," she said, carefully crossing her legs as the Advil began to do its job. "Master of Music...? I did not know such an element existed, or if it even counts as one," Zane said, looking confused. "Well, Speed isn't exactly an element, either, yet not many complain about Griffin Turner," she said, smirking as they all muttered an agreement.

"I'm guessing that like other masters, you didn't have a teacher like us," Kai said, seeming fairly curious. "Yup. Cole, I told you that music was a hobby compared to my true passion, right? Well, martial arts is that passion, and I guess I was lucky to be able to blend the two," she said, smiling as she pulled out her flute. "I've traveled quite a bit around Ninjago, always entering in the best dojos and lived on and off in the city until moving permanently about two years ago. But the last one I attended, the last one I needed to officially have learned from the best, I unlocked my Spinjitzu and elemental powers by accident. It took a while to realize it was music that was my element, but I figured it out thanks to the help of my last sensei... who's knowledge of Spinjitzu was limited, if not nonexistent."

"But didn't one of your parents have the power before you? Surly you could've turned to one of them for training," Lloyd offered, confused. Amaya seemed to be angered by those words, her face scowling at something that wasn't there. "If my father did have the power, then he never got the chance to help me. And if my mother did... then let's just say she hid it perfectly well and kept it from me," she said, the first part about her father seeming painful to talk about and the part about her mother being said as if it was venom leaving a disgusting, deadly taste in her mouth. "I ran away from that house, where I was the second youngest of _quite_ a few siblings. I-it just lost the feeling of home after..."

Amaya seemed to grow distant from them, looking at a wall as if she were somewhere else. Cole recognized that face, and he knew that the others knew that face, too, but he was the first to notice. So, he motioned to Lloyd to change the subject, who gladly agreed.

"How does your element work?" Lloyd asked, hoping that was enough to change the purple-clad girl. Amaya seemed to snap out of her daze, and smiled softly as she lifted the flute to her lips, fingers skillfully taking place.

The group watched in silence as her fingers danced to play an alto pitched, calming melody. They then noticed that a bunch of papers that had been scattered on the coffee table were now rising into the air as the melody took a higher pitch. A small, purple-dusted form barely visible moved them, and as the song returned to its original pitch, the papers neatly stacked themselves.

Finishing on a final low note, Amaya slowly lowered her flute, eyes gently shut as she took a moment to regain herself. After a breif moment, her eyes fluttered open again and she let out a breathy chuckle.

"You'd think something as simple as that wouldn't be so difficult to manage, but it takes a steady mind to sort them like I just did," she said, placing her flute down next to the stack. She gave a small giggle as everyone stared in amazement, beginning to explain. "Ignoring quite a bit of logic and science, I can basically weaponize music." "So you're like the Master of Sound," Lloyd said, seeming to make a connection.

"Trust me, I once went to him for some tips, and I am on a _whole _different place and level compared to Jacob," she deadpanned, glaring a bit. "He can only use sound to a certain point, and he has to be in physical control." Amaya then turned over to a small terrace, where a small windchime was softly ringing. Closing her eyes, she focused on the sound through the door, and soon it was as if it was right next to her ear. She honed in on it. Soon, the same force that was used on the paper opened the glass door.

"As long as I can hear it and sounds like music, I can use it," she said, using her power to close the door again. Taking another moment to breathe, she heard them whispering, but it was Cole's voice that she heard clearly.

"Join us."

Amaya had never opened her eyes so quickly in confusion before.

"What?" "He's right, you should come back to the monetary with us. Sensei took us in, and I'm sure he could do the same for you," Jay said, his freckled face eager. Yeah, with enough training, you could be as amazing as us," Kai said, smirking as he flexed his powers and gave a smirk. "I... I can't," she said, "I can't go. I stayed in hiding for this long because in the first year after I left my mother relentlessly sent the police on a world-wide search party. It's faded to the least of their concerns so they've pretty much given up, but as soon as they get wind of where I am-""They won't. We'll protect you," Cole said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Amaya stayed silent for a moment, her hands clenching tightly in her lap. She was given a family before, and that was what led her here.

But, maybe now, that _here_ wasn't going to lead to any _there_ that was worse than _where_ she _was _all those years ago.

"Then... give me some time to pack and to clear things up with my landlord and Clay," she said, giving a small smile.

Amaya didn't expect a large, loud and _strong _group hug, but that's what she got. Jumbled in a pile of assorted colors, she couldn't help but laugh at the high level of enthusiasm. She smiled, even though this much physical contact was a bit uncomfortable, having not been exposed to these kind of social situations for years. But none the less, Amaya hugged back as best she could, happy to be included in something again.

Once she finally shooed them out so she could deal with things, Amaya was left with Cole at her doorstep, smiling as he leaned against the doorframe and arms crossed.

"Sure you don't need any help packing before I go and help with the groceries at Skylor's?" "Nah, I'm good. All this furniture came with the place anyways, and I only have a few personal belongings and my clothes to deal with. I'll meet you back at the restaurant?" "Yeah, sounds like a plan," Cole said, looking her over. That's when he noticed how tired she seemed, and how on edge. It wasn't noticeable, but now that he saw her, he saw how much she was holding in.

"Hey... Can I ask you something?" "...Sure. You're taking me in, so shoot," she said, curious. Cole didn't realize how nervous he was asking this question until he was about to, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"How... How old were you when you ran away, exactly?"

That distant gaze again, except she seemed to look through Cole and at someone else. Someone she hadn't seen in forever.

"My dad died when I was nine. He... he was diagnosed with cancer three years before he died. He fought it hard, but he just... couldn't make it. He was a good man, though. A true pacifist at heart, heh. He could never hurt someone, and he hated when me and my sisters fought. I didn't argue with my little bro, though. I tried to be him, tired to be a pacifist, but my heart always went to martial arts," she said, giving a sad smile as her gaze lowered. "Mom didn't like that I was into it after Dad died, saying I was disgracing his name by doing so. She might as well have brainwashed my oldest sister into agreement, and soon, all my other siblings except for me and my brother fell into her control. My home felt like a hell because I wasn't able to be alone completely, or just be myself and talk about all my accomplishments unless they were about music." She lifted her gaze slightly.

"I managed to run away with the help of my brother at thirteen, four years after my father died in my arms." "God, at thirteen?! How long does that mean you've been on the run?"

Another sad smile.

"I'm turning seventeen in a few months, and then it's the anniversary of my father's death," she said. Cole stood there, silent in shock. _She's two years younger than me... and has probably had more experience in pain and heartbreak than I have_, he thought, his heart feeling such pain for his newfound friend. "Damn, to be through that kind of stuff... your home-""Must've truly turned to hell? Yup. Only thing keeping me sane was my bro and my youngest older sister, who hadn't completely been brainwashed by my mom's idea for the entire family to become pacifists in honor of my dad. She must've nearly torn herself apart when she chose to let me leave," Amaya said, going distant again.

"What's worse is... my mom was a bit of a hypocrite when it came to that. If she caught me coming home at different times than my siblings whom I was supposed to always stay with if we went out and found out I was at the village dojo, she would slap me. She would say my father would be ashamed. I never had the courage to say otherwise or point out that he would be just as disappointed in her, so eventually I just... ran. And I didn't stop until I found the next best dojo nearby," she added, subconsciously lifting a hand to her face, fingertips lightly grazing her cheek. She inwardly flinched, as if the bruises were still there.

Cole saw this and immediately tried to snap her out of it. If she was still in pain, getting lost in her own mind would do no good. And as much as he would love to curse her mother out right then and there, he knew that it wouldn't help at the moment. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch in what he hoped was surprise and not pain, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Well, don't worry. We're gonna be your new family, and we will be _so much _better than your old family. Sorry to say it, but you're gonna have to say goodbye to sleeping in in the morning, having a fridge all to yourself, and plain ol' peace and quiet," he said, smirking. Leaning on the door, Amaya just smirked back. "I used to live in a house with four older sisters and one little brother with a strict mother; I think I can survive this," she stated plainly. "Sure, you say that now, but you haven't witnessed our video gaming." "_Pfft, _I'm a video game lover myself, how bad can it be? Besides, you guys should just be worrying about your hearing: I just _love _blasting tunes while showering _and _in my room for no apparent reason. Besides, I have so many instruments back in my room and it isn't even funny," she said, making a point to try and match up to him.

Cole couldn't help but chuckle and think the next three words that he couldn't stop his brain from thinking.

_Damn, she's cute_.

Holding his blush down, he turned to head to the stairs, knowing his friends wouldn't miss a chance to come back and embarrass him if he stayed for too long. Watching him wave goodbye, Amaya began to close the door, halting hesitantly before calling out to him.

"Hey, Cole?" "Hmm?" he said, turning back to face her. "Uh... Thanks for listening. I didn't think I could ever say as much details about my past to someone. So... you listening..." "Anytime, sweetheart. All the good families listen, after all," he said, giving a small smile as he saw the faint blush on her cheeks. She laughed it off, however, and nodded.

""Yeah, the good ones."

After saying that they would take the Destiny's Bounty to the monetary, Amaya finally closed the door, and Cole finally went down the stairs, smiling to himself with a goofy grin. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he felt something in it. Pulling it out, he saw that it was one of Amaya's purple fans. Opening it, he saw that only one side had something written on it in small letters.

_Thanks for listening._

_As a show of gratitude, let's make a bet._

_You be my first duel in the group._

_You win, I'll let you listen to as much shrieking and/or singing_

_as you'd like from me._

_Or maybe some more of my sob story._

_I win, and it's my conditions._

_Willing to take those chances?_

Cole chuckled, shaking his head and willing to take her up on the offer. Before he tucked it back in, however, he took the last line as the greatest challenge.

_P.S: You'll never find out my favorite childhood band/singer. ;P_

That feeling he had? He nearly forgot he even had it.


	2. A Welcome and a Bet

**WASSUP?**

**Just need to say a few things, first.**

**The rating may go up, not gonna lie. Partially because of how deep Amaya's past is in pain and stuff, since her mother _did _abuse her lightly, but it may get deeper.**

**That and some other things.**

**But, all in all, this is just out of fun and my newfound interest in the cartoon. I do not own ANYTHING Ninjago, with that said.**

**Enjoy, R&R, and share with your fellow Ninjago lovers!**

* * *

"And you just _met _her, you say? And saw her perform Spinjitzu?" Sensei Wu asked again, wanting to be sure. "Ugh, _yes, _Sensei. Cole talked to her, she beat up some bad guys, told us she ran away from home and taught herself Spinjitzu," Kai said for what felt like the hundredth time.

After saying goodbye to Skylor and grabbing their shopping, making sure Amaya had tied up all loose ends in the city and rode back home, they now sat in Master Wu's room, where Amaya sat on her knees before him, the others on the wall behind her. Both the old master and young student were both skeptical of each other, but it was Wu who broke the ice after circling her several times.

"Tell me, child: why have you been trying to learn Spinjitzu and the ways of the ninja? Surely, this is not the path you truly want," he said, standing in front of her and stroking his beard, watching her closely.

"With all due respect, Master Wu, it _was_ originally not my intention not to become a ninja. But... I've always felt drawn to the martial arts, much to the disapproval of most of my family," Amaya said, her first that laid on her lap clenching.

"Hmmm. If you don't mind, my dear, please enlighten us of the matter. Each of us have a darkness in our path that steered us towards the way of the light, so surely you may have one."

Amaya seemed hesitant, and she could barely see Cole in the corner of her vision, and he knew she wasn't exactly comfortable. He gave her a look saying she didn't haave to, but she merely sighed.

"Um, well, I guess I might as well get it out now or forever hold my peace, hehe... "

It took a second, but the girl began to share a tale.

* * *

I grew up in a moderately wealthy family. We lived on a little island in a big traditional house on the waters edge of a small village. It was calm, peaceful, a perfect life for a family. My father was the key to it all, with my mother at his side, in true, happy love.

I am the second youngest of six siblings, the eldest before me being my four sisters and the youngest being my little brother, whom I love dearly. Because it is in the blood of siblings to argue and fight with one another, my eldest sister and I would most often argue about the littlest things, while I was more close to my youngest oldest sister and my brother. But, because Father was Father, most arguments stopped before we even knew they were going to start.

Father was a peaceful man, and the glue that reminded us that our love was what made the family whole. Father was a bit older than mother, but it did not get in the way of their love, even if he preffered to stay inside while she'd rather socialize. Father was a pacifist by nature and by heart. Why, he couldn't even swat a fly away when it was on his food. Father didn't like hostility or violence of any kind. I go back as far as I can and only remember mother punishing us physically, while he'd just have us do more chores.

Father tried to teach us his ways, but they never registered. The eldest because she felt a little more empowered than that, and the youngest because he was too wondering. I was the only child who tried his way fully.

However, much to fathers disappointment, I had not only found a small interest in music, I had started going to a village dojo with some friends, sparking my interest in martial arts.

Seeing his dislike in the activity, my mother and oldest sister pulled me aside one day, telling me that father was displeased of me for getting involved in something that supported violence. I never had the courage to ask if it was true, so I attended the dojo less often.

When I was nine, Father became gravely sick. We all pitched in to help, but we knew his end was inevitable. I had stopped going to the dojo completely for this time period, dedicating all my spare time to being with Father.

In his last few weeks, I had finally asked him if he truly was disappointed in me. But, to my suprise, he said he understood if I liked martial arts. He said that he knew it was his destiny to be a peacekeeper, so he followed his heart and did so. He told me that if my path had violence in it, then as long as it was for a good cause he would support me. While he was sad that the only one of his children that attempted to follow him did not succeed, he was proud of me for doing what I believed was my true calling.

He barely made it past my ninth birthday before he passed on.

After he departed, the household changed. Mother and my eldest sister became strict. Mother tried to keep me out of the dojo all together after I started throwing myself into my training after Father died, since it was the only thing that helped me cope. My sisters tried to talk me out of it, tried to get me interested in other things that were not so violent. Mother had brainwashed them into thinking this would honor Father's memory, and that I was going against my family for not doing so.

_Why do you insist on going to that_ disgusting_ place of pain and chaos? Your father would want you to spend your time meditating!_

_LIAR! Father was proud, saying my destiny was my own and that it was different from his!_

**_SLAP!_**

Mother would slap me, say I was a disgrace. I only put up with it for a few years because I didn't want to leave in fear of truly abandoning my father. Then, one night, when I was thirteen, after my mother finished chewing me out for wining a competition for my final belt and being guilt-ridden by my sisters, a bruise forming on my cheek that burned as a token of the discussion, and my little brother helped me sneak out with all the money we had saved up. He couldn't leave with me, he was younger than me by six years, he barely even remembered Father. But he knew that he would never want that life for me. So with some clothes, food, and money, my journey from dojo to dojo began.

* * *

"...After a year and a half or so, I was in a dojo that was attacked by a street gang and... I don't know... I unlocked my Spinjitzu and element?" "Or the first fraction, at least" Wu said, impressed by this young girl's story of past woe and how it led to her powers. Everyone else, however, stared in silence. Cole couldn't help but keep his gaze on Amaya, though.

"You are special, no doubt, Amaya, for self teaching of Spinjitzu and an element is no easy feat. It seems you had progressed a bit farther in a shorter amount of time than the boys here," he said, gaining glares from the ninja.

"However, you are seriously behind and lacking the true guidance of a master. You are a diamond in the rough; on of which needs to be carved and polished, formed into a jewel that, though may look pretty, can cut through even the toughest objects," Wu said, walking over to his kettle of tea.

"Sir, does that mean-""I will teach you, Amaya. And with the help of your new ninja family, you shall harness your true, full potential quickly."

Once again, the group burst into cheers, with Wu stating her lessons began tomorrow, early.

"Welcome, Amaya, to your new home, your new family. Tonight, we shall dine in honor of your arrival," Master Wu said, gaining more cheers and a slightly blushing Amaya. "Which means that by any means necessary, keep Cole out of the kitchen."

"Hey! I'm not that bad," the earth wielder defended, crossing his arms over his chest. Amaya couldn't help but giggle as everyone disapproved. "How bad is he?" she quietly asked Nya. "Let's just say, everyone except the Nindroids were food poisoned for a week," she said, giggling with her newfound comerad. "I told you guys, it was the damn person who sold me the meat in the first place!"

Laughing loudly now, Nya led Amaya through the monastery and to her new room, where she had placed her belongings just in case.

"Here's your room! It's not that hard to know where everything is, so you won't have trouble finding your way around for long. And we're already setting up a spare bunk for you on the Bounty as a welcome present. Gotta say, it's nice having another girl around," Nya said, smiling as Amaya took in her new room.

"But don't the others have girlfriends?" the brunette asked, slightly confused. "Oh yeah, but Skylor's usually busy with the restaurant so it's usually Kai visiting and occasionally staying over at hers, though she does stay over just as often; PIXAL will often go back to Mr. Bourg to help assist him with the company and will often go out as Samurai X for solo patrols, so I tend to end up being the only girl since Misako- Lloyd's mom, if you didn't know- left for another dig site for a while, and since Cole and Lloyd don't have girlfriends at the moment," she explained, smiling softly. "Honestly, Cole and Lloyd not having a girlfriend is a shocker. I mean, Lloyd, for a powerful ninja, he's really kind and considerate from what I've heard on the streets. Plus, before she turned out to be a villain, he risked his life for that Jade Princess Harumi. And Cole, well, he's Cole! The black ninja, the strong dark type," Amaya said, half joking, half being serious, and suddenly growing embarrassed as Nya giggled. _Really need to get the "saying what's on my mind" under control_, she thought, used to just saying these random facts to herself out of nowhere when she was living alone.

"Yeah, well, being a ninja always on the move, Jay and I were lucky that we were able to always be together, but Kai does have to often deal with a bit of a long distance relationship, and Zane doesn't usually act like himself when PIXAL leaves for short amounts of time. But, all that means for me is solo girl time."

"Wow, I feel sorry and jealous at the same time: sorry because you don't get enough socializing with girls and jealous because that means you haven't had to deal with annoying sisters all your life," Amaya said, smiling as she unloaded all her clothing and began putting them away in her closet. "It's not _that _lonely, though. We often go out into the city together to hang out, gossip or chat for the night or have a slumber party to just be girls," Nya said, giggling.

"Ugh, can't say I have experience in either." "With a story like yours, no offence, but that's not suprising." "None taken, because I'm glad for it. It gave me time to focus on what I really wanted," Amaya assured, taking out a pair of sneakers she used for jogging and placing them on the closet. Nya just smiled. "Well, now you have _five_ brothers, three sisters if you include Skylor, an amazing Misako who'll be the best mom in the world if you need it, and one amazing master," Nya assured. Amaya couldn't help but tear up a bit. She hadn't felt like she had a real family in a _long_ time. Now she did, and couldn't help but give Nya a hug that the water ninja happily returned, already feeling a powerful sisterhood bond form between them before saying goodbye and Nya leaving to do some training.

As she filled her room with her clothing, some pictures of her, her father and brother on the dresser, and some posters of her favorite bands and singers on the wall, along with a haiku written on a traditional scroll given to her by her father quite a few years ago, Amaya couldn't help but remember her own home. It was traditionally built, like the monastery, installed with tech, of course. And four walls formed a square around them, keeping them out of the water when not allowed. She remembered how much fun she and her siblings had rowing to school, but even that turned sour after her father died.

_No, don't think about that. This place is different. The only pain caused will be from training, and even that will be subdued. They wouldn't hurt me without reason or because they didn't like me or what I did. These guys are different,_ Amaya reassured herself. Taking a breath, she shook the thoughts of her past out of her head and continued to unpack, only stopping briefly to re-clip her hair.

When she was done, Amaya saw that it was still a little early in the afternoon, so she decided to give herself a tour of the insides of the monastery. She fought the urges to peek into the other rooms in the hall, pretty sure that they were all bedrooms. So fighting a small snooping urge, she went down one way, finding the small gameroom. She couldn't help but laugh as the faint smell of pizza, soda, and other various junk food assortments filled the room. Back in her old house from what feels like a lifetime ago, this sort of room with this sort of smell, with video games and other items littering the room, was practically outlawed.

Which is why she was glad that she had her room's door closed when the ninja came into her apartment, taking advantage of living alone and being a _bit _of a slob having become a bad habit of hers.

Turning off the TV- someone had left it on at some point -she went to tour the rest of the building. She found Master Wu's meditation room, apologizing quickly as she saw she had walked in on one of his sessions. Next, she found the dining room, where she caught the sent of something cooking and Cole's annoyed voice.

_"It's not like I'm gonna cook a bomb!"_

_"Based on past experience, that is a large possibility."_

Confused and curious, Amaya shrugged her jacket on a bit more as she entered the newfound kitchen, which was pretty larger than expected and possibly the most modern room in the house so far. She would've taken the time to admire the sleek, clean and almost professional-leveled kitchen if it weren't for Zane wearing a pink apron and all the guys, Nya, and a android robot in a blue outfit that she guessed was PIXAL were moving around the kitchen, with Cole being glared at by the majority of them.

"What... in the name of God," she said, looking at the hilarious scene of one; a grown, serious-looking man wearing a pink lady's apron, Jay and Nya arguing over who got to handle the stove while hovering over a large pot, and Kai giving a glare at Cole who was being held back by PIXAL after seeming to try and convince Lloyd to let him help. "Oh, this? This is normal," Lloyd said from where he was cleaning some vegetables. "I believe that," she said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I promise, if you guys let me help, I'll follow the recipie _exactly,"_ Cole pleaded as PIXAL released him. "Heh, we've heard _that _before, and your chille still tasted like actual crap," Kai said, his glare not letting up as he grabbed some ingredients from the fridge. "Seriously? Dude, what do you cook with?" Amaya said, a giggle slipping out. "That is a question with an unknown answer," PIXAL said, walking over to her as she released Cole.

"Hello, I do not think we have formally met. I am PIXAL," the female Nindroid said, holding out a hand. "Hi, I'm Amaya," she said, smiling at the girl's formalities. "So what's this about Cole being so bad at cooking you won't even let him chop vegetables," the new girl said, smirking as she walked over to Kai and Cole, picking up a knife. "I mean, how will he improve if he doesn't learn?"

Looking at the assortment of vegetables they had pulled out and at what was already cooking, Amaya grabbed a carrot and began expertly slicing it.

"What's on the menu tonight?" "Amaya, this dinner is for you! You shouldn't be helping," Cole protested as he tried to grab the knife, only to have said knife turned on him. "Uh-uh! Don't pull that shit with me. I have the right to help with my own welcoming dinner and see who can and cannot assist," she said, looking serious as she pointed the knife at him. He then just remembered how she skillfully used fans and regular knives to stop armed men earlier.

So when she instructed him to grab a knife and mince some vegetables, he complied as others went back to work.

"Sooo... you're good with a knife in the kitchen and in a fight. Anything else you'd like to tell me about?" he said as he carefully chopped some mushrooms for a soup. "I can play the flute, guitar, bass, bass-guitar, violin, piano, drums, chello, viola, harp, etc., and I think you look a little amusing at the moment," she said quickly, a grin somewhere between cheeky and sly adorning her face. "Huh?" was all the Earth Master could say, confused and having the girl giggle.

"I mean, come on! You're _Cole! _Master of Earth, physically strongest of the ninja, wielder of scythes, swords, and hammers! And... and you're chopping vegetables with a _kitchen _knife," she said, as if it were obvious. "I don't know if that's supposed to be offending or not," he said, giving her a look as he continued to chop the vegetables. "It just means that I find you looking out of your element because men that share a similar physical appearance as you aren't normally seen doing housework," she explained. "It's not meant to be offensive, just a viewpoint."

Cole looked at her thoughtfully as she skillfully minced some mushrooms and hummed to herself. While he did partially agree with her on her insight, he never thought someone would say it upright like her. She _definitely_ has no lack of confidence. And this became even more apparent as the kitchen filled with small talk, laughter, and delicious smells.

Soon, they moved the conversations to the table, joined by Master Wu, who smiled at the scene in front of him.

"So, Master Wu, Amaya says she doesn't know which of her parents was the past Master of Music. You wouldn't happen to know which one of them was, would you?" Nya asked, gaining the curious attention of all the ninja and PIXAL. Amaya shifted anxiously, the thought of whom she inherited these powers always far from her mind while on the run, training, and helping Clay.

"Forgive me, Amaya, but my memory is not quite good. I'm afraid that all I can tell you that the last time I saw the Master of Music was after the Serpentine War," Wu said, bowing his head in apology towards the young girl. Amaya merely smiled, hiding the release of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "You're lying... Thank you. I don't think I'm ready for that sort of reveal yet," she said softly, her smile turning faintly sad as she turned her gaze to the steaming cup of tea in her hands, it's warmth bringing some small comfort.

"Um, Sensei? Why did the Master of Music leave after that? Didn't they help fight against the Time Twins?" Cole asked. "Time Twins?" the purplish-brown eyed girl asked, tilting her head in curiosity. "One of the many foes in the many adventures your new family has partaken in, and shall soon learn of as they assist in your training," Master Wu said, taking a long sip of his tea. "And as to answer your question, Cole, no, the former elemental master did not partake in fighting against Acronix and Krux. But they did help in the war against the Serpentine by assisting in making the Sacred Flutes," he explained.

"Wait, he was a part of making the Sacred Flutes? But I thought our parents made them," Kai said, confused. "While your parents forged the vessels that were the flutes, it was the master of music that filled it with power to control the Serpentine... though they were a bit wary of the idea at first," Wu said. "Interesting. May I see one of these flutes?" "Sorry, but they've all been either lost or destroyed. I'm afraid none are left," Wu said, earning a slightly disappointed look from Amaya.

"Oh. My family loves the flute. My mother and father used to play, however my mother stopped playing often when my father was sick and practically threw her flute to the ocean when he died. Father, however, seemed to play more often _while _he was sick. I was being taught by my father and then me and my brother got a professional teacher shortly after he passed," Amaya said, smiling fondly as she pulled out her own flute. "Unfortinately I had sold my original flute to help get some travel money when I first ran away, but I managed to buy this one working from Clay. It's one of the best flutes you can buy," she explained, smiling at it fondly.

The conversation drifted from there, and dinner was peaceful and fun, filled with the ninja telling Amaya of their past adventures, having her full, undivided attention as she listened with fascination. When all plates were cleared and dishes were cleaned, everyone did their own thing. Amaya settled to watching the stars outside, having quickly gotten bored at the video gaming inside. She hadn't been able to see so many at once in a good, long while after permanently setting a home in the city. Breathing in the cool mountain air deeply as a breeze tugged at her now loose locks, she sighed as she felt the most relaxed she'd been in weeks.

"I'm gonna win that bet, I'll have you know."

Jumping at the sudden voice, Amaya quickly turned around, ready to fight whoever it was; only to realize it was Cole leaning casually on the main doorway. Black couldn't help but laugh at Purple as she moved to punch him just hard enough for him to feel her annoyance.

"What the hell?! You nearly scared the crap outta me, bastard!" "Aw, such a potty mouth! What, did I scare you, sweetheart?" "NO! As if! And stop calling me that! And like you've got a clean mouth," she said, sticking her tongue out at him, which he just chuckled at.

"Relax, I was just checking up on you," he said as she finally calmed down, joining her at the patio railing. "Why? I haven't been out here long." "Actually, you've been out here for a little over an hour and I was told to check up on you to see if you hadn't made a break for it or not yet," he said. He chuckled again at her shocked face.

"I'm _so_ sorry if I worried you guys. It's just... I haven't seen the stars in what feels like forever, so it felt nice to look at them again," she explained, moving her head back upwards. "I know what you mean. Sometimes, back when I was a freelance mountain climber before Wu found me, I would climb the mountains to try to see if I could reach the stars."

It was Amaya's turn to giggle.

"Seriously? That's honestly kinda cute. You're gonna have to show me your skills some time," she said, smiling brightly at him. "Well, then, maybe it'll be your prize if you win our bet tomorrow. Imma turn in soon with the rest, don't stay up too late," Cole said, placing a large hand on her head and messing her hair up playfully.

"Hey, Cole? Don't think I won't give it my all tomorrow." "Wouldn't expect anything less, songbird."

Blushing at the new nickname, Amaya glared at Cole's retreating figure, huffing as she turned back to the stars one last time before going inside. However, a single loose paper at the center of the training area caught her sight. Curious, she jumped over the railing and walked over to it, cautiously picking it up.

Gasping, she saw that it was an image of her looking at the sky. It was merely a profile headshot with the sky only being a rough sketch compared to her complexion, but the detail, the art style, the way the artist made her seem both real and imagined, was magnificent. Looking around, she wondered who could've drawn this. She was alone, however, so she merely shrugged, turning to go inside and call it a day at last.

The drawing was to be tucked in a small little trinket box that, up to this point, was only holding some meaningless paperwork that Amaya would later have to ask Kai to burn to make a nice home for the artwork.


End file.
